


The Darkest Hour Before Dawn

by Miss_Conduct, saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Conduct/pseuds/Miss_Conduct, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: This is my supernova art entry - Book Cover Style. I was paired with Saxgoddess25 to make art to complement her fan fiction, The Darkest Hour Before Dawn.





	The Darkest Hour Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxgoddess25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Darkest Hour Before Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820770) by [saxgoddess25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25)




End file.
